The Rise of the Scam Empire
by Jade's Ring
Summary: How did Scam become Scam?from his birth to his first appearance.Scam's life.
1. Chapter 1 Birth

_Once upon a time in a faraway land….._

Just kidding. It was in L.A. In a hospital a baby boy was just born. The proud parents names were Martha and Thomas _Scam._ Yeah, Scam.

**Hospital, 9:35 a.m. Right Wing.**

"What should we name him?"

"Timothy."

"I think John sounds stronger. Timothy sounds a little I don't know weak."

"Timothy."

"Ok no John. How about-

"_**TIMOTHY. HIS NAME WILL BE TIMOTHY!" **_ He shouted, raising his hand at Martha.

She gasped, she knew what was coming if she didn't give in. It hadn't happened for a few months since she was pregnant. "Ok his name is Timothy! You were right ok. Timothy is a beautiful name! Thomas!"

The nurse entered at that moment, frowning. She had heard the shouting. "Something _wrong _here?"

Thomas put his hand down quickly and said "No we're ok."

"Uh-huh. Fine." stammered Martha still shocked.

The nurse took the baby to be checked out. She said as she was leaving "He is gonna be a heartbreaker. A baby girl will be born soon. The mother's name is Gabriella. I think her baby is gonna have the prettiest red hair like her mother…."

Thomas was quiet for a moment and then said "Timothy Scam. I like that. Tim Scam.

And so _Timothy Scam _was born.

.


	2. Confession and Revolt

**Totally spies not mine belongs to marathon blah blah blah. I purposely made cheesy in some parts I dunno I was just in a cheesy mood...rambling. Bye**

**House in suburbs in L.A 9:46 P.M**

5 year old Timmy Scam listened in tears to his 27 year old mother's cries of pain. He stuffed his head under his pillow to block them out but he couldn't.

"Thomas stop! I promise your friend saw wrong! The grocery boy was just helping me carry the watermelons to the car nothing more!"

_Thump. Scream. Thump. Scream. Thump. Scream._

"YEAH AND YOU WERE SHOWING HIM YOURS! YOU CHEATER I SHOULD GIVE YOU TO THE YANKEES TO USE AS A BASEBALL BAT YOU WH-

"Daddy? Why are you hitting Mommy?"

"What? Oh me and Mommy were just…playing a game."

"But you hit her! Remember Daddy: Always play nice. That's what you and Mommy always tell me."

"You're right Timmy. Go back to bed and I will come and read to you later."

"OK Mommy. Goodnight!" Now smiling, Timmy bounded up the stairs happily.

Martha and Thomas were left staring at each other.

"You need to trust me Thomas. When I say I didn't flirt with some blockheaded grocery boy I didn't."

"I know…it's just that you're so beautiful. What are you doing with a guy like me anyway?"

"Oh Thomas…I love you. I don't wanna be with anyone else."

They moved in for a hug and Thomas smiled behind his wife's back. His manipulation had worked. Again.

**Random Sushi place in L.A Noon**

"Elena I don't know…" Martha said skeptically.

"Martha its just _sushi._ It won't kill you! Try it. Come on you are 30 going 31 next month and you have never had sushi before. That is almost impossible living in California all your life!"

"Ugh don't remind me. I don't want anyone to make a big deal of it. I feel old."

"You're not old. Stop your whining. And don't change the subject. You are eating this sushi if I have to force feed you!"

"Fine Elena. Look I am eating it."

"Yeah that's great but what's eating you?"

"N-"

"Don't even try to tell me nothing because if you do you are in so much trouble! I can tell something is wrong, you have that face that I see on my patients when they are hiding something."

"So now I am one of your patients?" Martha replied jokingly.

"Yeah I minored in psychology. Now tell the Doctor what's wrong. Is it PMS? Are you sad because you think you're old? 'Cuz you aren't. Thirty-one is pretty young and what's-Her-Name is 28 and doesn't look half as good as-

"I think Thomas is cheating on me."

"What?"

"_**I THINK THOMAS IS CHEATING ON ME."**_

**Recess time Lincoln Heights Elementary.**

8 year old Timmy was play soccer with his friends. Until A huge fifth-grader who was actually 13 tripped him and took the ball for his friends to play with. This happened to all the kids but never to Timmy.

"Gimme back my ball"

The bully, Joey, stopped in his tracks and turned around, thinking he hadn't heard right.

"What did you say?"

"Are you deaf and stupid _Joseph_? I said gimme my ball!" as he snatched the ball away.

"My name ain't Joseph. It's Joey. As in the Joey who can murder you.

"SAYS THE 13 YEAR OLD FIFTH-GRADER" someone shouted from the crowd around Timmy and Joey.

"Who said that?" Joey roared. The laughing kids were immediately quiet. No one wanted to the next to be pummeled after Timmy.

He stepped closer and closer to Timmy. Timmy never backed up.

Then Joey swung his meaty fist at Timmy…….

Ok that's the end folks of this chapter anyway. Do you hate Thomas already? If you haven't noticed Elena is the nurse from chapter 1. Thanks to my bro who keeps pushing to update. I already have started working on the third chapter. And thanks to Cresenta's Lark and Poison's Ivy for writing great stories that inspired me to make a fanfiction and write a Scam story. And for being my first reviewers. You have no idea how happy that made. Writing this story is really fun. Currently it's what is taking the edge off my life. Ok rambling on again. Oh and Joey is sorta based on everybody hates Chris Joey Caruso. I will probably go into more of Tim's background. He is most likely gonna be Spanish and Irish lol. And a hint about chapter 3 Tim is gonna end up at the hospital. tell me how you think he will get there. C YA!.o and I need some suggestions for what my profile picture should be. Suggestions for other chapters would be cool too.

.


	3. Stake thru my heart

**Totally spies and Tim scam belong to marathon.**

**Principal's office at Tim's school. 2:33**

"Mr. Scam, I hope you do not encourage this kind of behavior in your home. This is unacceptable. Joey is in the hospital, getting his eye checked out." Said Principal

Moreno.

"No it isn't. I have no idea why Timmy would do this. Why don't you tell us Timothy? Why did you do this?"

"Because that fat jerk stole my ball!"

Pause for author's note!

Hehe he stole my ball wrong…ok back to .

"Because that fat jerk stole my ball!"

"Timothy here in this school we do not use words like _fat _and _jerk."_

Her voice was controlled but you could hear the frustration in it.

"Mr. Scam, Since Timothy is overall a good student-

"I get straight A's"

"-he will not be suspended but will have to write a letter of apology to Joey and his family."

"Thank you ma'm. Have a good day. Don't let any of these buggers crack you."

"Er, thank you Mr. Scam. But there is something I would like to suggest to you."

"What?"

"That Timothy be moved to 6th even 7th grade. He shows such potential. He is much too intelligent for this grade."

"Don't flatter him. He doesn't deserve it after today."

Those words put a stake thru Timmy's heart.

**Thomas Scam's car on the way home. 3:00**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU JUST PULLED YOU LITTLE BRAT! I SHOULD DUMP YOU ON THE ROAD WHILE THE CAR IS STILL MOVING! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAPER WORK I HAVE 5 NEW STUDENTS AND SOMEHOW I HAVE TO FIRGURE OUT WHAT CLASSES TO PUT THEM AND LOCKERS…"

When Thomas looked back he didn't see Timmy there. The backseat was completely empty.

**Timmy's walk home. 3:00**

Outwitting his father had been so easy it funny and scary. This was the man that was supposed to protect him and his mom. That was a scary thought. Timmy snickered. He could imagine how much angrier his father was now. It was really simple actually. His father had forgotten Timmy would need to get his books and papers. Thomas had walked right out of the school and Timmy got to walk home with his friends. He knew he would get a lot worse than some yelling and profanity and insults when he got home. He shrugged it off. It wouldn't be the first time. His mother got it worse than he did though.

At least once a week usually Fridays after Dad's drinking rounds with his buddies, when his dad would get home he would find _something _wrong with the house or his dinner and his mother would get beat for it. They really thought he was so stupid he didn't know?

"Took you long enough."

"Hi Dad."

"Thought you pulled one over on me huh?"

"No I just thought you forgot me. So I just walked home like I usually do."

"I didn't forget. I figured you would try to run. So I left you there. Too bad no one kidnapped you."

Timmy had heard his dad say things like that before so it hurt a little less.

But they still hurt.

"Did you hear meh boy?" His father's Irish accent always came out when he was angry.

Thomas slapped him hard. He started yelling and swearing.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Go upstairs brat. I'll come later." His voice was dangerously low.

Timmy ran up. When he was in his room he listened to what was happening downstairs. An unfamiliar voice rang thru the house. Well it wasn't a neighbor.

"Your son almost blinded my kid's right eye." Joey's dad.

"Well maybe your stupid kid shouldn't have been messing with mine." Timmy knew his dad wasn't defending him, just trying to save face.

"I'm having the bill sent to you." Then he heard footsteps. His dad was gonna be really mad now.

"TIMOTHY GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW"

Timmy walked out of his room and came down the stairs. His dad was already on them. They met halfway on them. Timmy looking down at his dad.

"Do you know how much that bill will cost? I CAN ONLY HOPE THEY GO TO THAT HOSPITAL WHERE YOUR MOMS STUPID FRIEND WORKS SO WE DON'T PAY AS MUCH. YOU IDIOT DID YOU EVEN THINK? NO OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T YOU'RE SO STUPID! COME HERE!"

Timmy came closer. Thomas used his large fist and hit him in the face. Timmy still stood trying to ignore the throbbing pain.

"SO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUGH HUH?"

It happened repeatedly over and over. Thomas would hit him and he try to ignore it. This was abuse. Physical and emotional.

Then one of Thomas's hits went the wrong way and he knocked Timmy over the railing.

He heard his dad saying "Oh man" over and over. He felt like he was floating. Then he blacked out.

Ok I kno I said he would end up in the hospital this chapter kinda took up life of its own. Sorry if anything seems I did the hospital scene it would get long I think this was starting to get long so FOR KEEPING ME ON TRACK HERE BRO! my bros name is midnight's fat on fanfiction and moneyman123able on him up review now he is working on a evil squidward oneshot for spongebob.


	4. Awake and Alive

**Totally Spies does not belong to me. Belongs to marathon.**

**Hospital Room 218 5:30**

"Ughhhh." That was the first word that came out of Timmy's mouth. A groan of pain.

"You're finally awake." That voice sounded familiar in an annoying way. "Hey doofus! Ya hear me!" Now he knew who it was. Joey. He had put Joey in the hospital? Timmy couldn't help smirking. You don't mess with Timothy Scam. He was way stronger and more mature than any other kids his age. He even got straight A's in everything especially math, science, and PE. And he was only in 5th grade. There was only one other 5th grader in the whole school who was _almost _as smart as he was. He didn't know her name but she was pretty with reddish-orange hair and a small pink mouth. She wore a lot of green but she looked nice in it.

"Hey! What's with that dumb dreamy look on your face? You funny or something? Look I ain't like that so wipe that look off your face!"

"Would you shut up? I am not like that and even if I were I waste my precious time on scum like you jerk!"

"Hey just because my eye needs to get better doesn't mean I won't kick your butt!"

"Are you forgetting who put you in here?" Timmy said raising an eyebrow.

"That was a fluke. I let you hit me. Don't forget all those hits I got on you!"

"Yeah but they didn't send me screaming, kicking, and flailing to the ground now did they?"

Joey flipped him the bird in response.

"Mature. Where are my parents?"

"Your old man is outside flirting with a nurse. Your mom went to go get some water after watching you for the last 2 hours. Not that I minded, your mom is _hot._"

"Whatever. Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"You got a conution-"

"A what?"

"I said you got a conution. You deaf or somethin?"

"Do you mean concussion?"

"Ain't that what I said?"

"No you said- Oh forget it what else?"

"And a broken arm and leg. What did you do? Fight Mike Tyson?"

"Yeah and I got a "cunution"."

"Funny"

"Oh Timmy you're ok!" said Martha coming in to the room

"_Oh Timmy you're ok!" _Joey mocked in a falsetto voice.

"Listen you little half-witted, thumb sucking, gawky little boob you're part of the reason my son is in here and if you ever bother my kid again you will become a _dead_ half-witted, thumb sucking, gawky little boob. And second I don't think you are in any position to call people doofus. You should be in 8th grade and probably from talking to your mom you'll be here next year when my kid is starting in middle school. _ir a chupar una polla_!

Timmy shocked replied _"__¿De verdad sólo dice eso?"_

Martha looked at him. "What? That's what happens when some fool messes with my kid. Now are you ok?"

"Yeah I feel ok. How long am I going to be in these casts?"

"The doctor said a couple of weeks. Sometime in July."

"Uggghhh"

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

"Can I have a burger? I'm starving.

"Sure honey."

After Martha left Joey was staring after her still shocked. He didn't understand what she said but not even his own mom told him off like that. His own mom spoiled him too much to yell at him.

Dude. Your mom is hot.

**Meanwhile in Thomas's car…..**

"God what have I done?"

His son's face kept appearing in his mind. It felt like a rock hit him in the head every time he thought of another thing about that afternoon only 2 hours ago.

_I'm everything you've wanted  
I am the one who's haunting you_

His face when he was unconscious.

_I am the eyes inside of you, staring back at you_

The pain in Timmy's eyes every time Thomas hit him.

_I'm watching you,  
Cause you need..._

The shock when Timmy flew thru the air.

_It's time to redefine your demonic mind  
_

The thud of his body hitting the floor.

_Don't hesitate, no escape  
From secrets on the inside_

His eyes closing, him passing out, the blood pouring from the gash in his head

_What you got, what you need?  
Everythings gonna crash and break  
What you got, what you need?  
Everythings gonna crash and break_

**Scam household 11:00 a.m**

Timmy and Martha were watching a movie. His casts were off now and it was summer. He would probably go out later but right now he liked being where he was. Where he was supposed to be. With his mom. A scene they hadn't expected popped up. A father hitting his wife and kids. Martha quickly skipped past it. "We don't need to see that do we?" Without waiting for an answer she went on to a part that looked safe. "Why?" Timmy asked.

"Why what?"

"WHY DO YOU STAY WITH HIM EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOW WHAT HE DOES TO US! HOW MANY TIMES DO ONE OF US NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL BE FORE YOU- WE LEAVE! HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO HIDE THIS? WHEN ME OR YOU GETS KILLED? OR BOTH! IT'LL BE TOO LATE BY THEN! IT JUST KEEPS GETTING WORSE EACH TIME! AND ITS GONNA STAY THAT WAY!"

He broke down weeping "It's just gonna get worse."

Martha hugged him. "It's ok honey. It's ok.

They stayed locked in that embrace for a long time.

Well…some of you are probably really happy about Thomas suffering in this chapter. In the scene at the end with Tim and Martha has taken months after the scene with Thomas in his car. Your hint for the next chapter is that Thomas will get better but will quickly return to his old ways. And for those of you that are waiting on the edge of your seats for Thomas to die. Sorry it won't happen for awhile. I plan on making the story roughly 25 chapters and Thomas won't die till around chapter 18. but I have planned out a nice painful death for him. And another hint is that Thomas is definitely cheating on Martha why do you think he was so upset that he had to come to timmy's school? And Martha looks like Michelle Pfeiffer with black hair and tan skin. She is of Spanish descent. Thomas looks like Robert Downey Jr. with bright blue eyes. Oh and tim will go on his first date soon!


	5. How to talk to a girl

Totally Spies does not belong to me. Belongs to marathon

.

**Ice cream place summer time 12:39**

Timmy grimaced when he heard his friends ordering ice cream. All of this stuff with different things in it. Mocha Chocolate Fudge Ripple, Rocky Road Almonds and whatever. Didn't anyone eat the classic vanilla or chocolate anymore? Sure, that other stuff was ok every now and then but not every time you ate ice cream. Even the person taking his order looked at him strangely when they heard him say "Plain vanilla waffle cone". His eyes widened when he heard a girls voice say "I'll have the same". He wasn't the only person left on Earth who liked the classics?

.

AUTHOR'S NOTE ALERT!

**I feel kind of hypocritical with this part because my 2 favorite ice cream flavors are ones that have different stuff in them. one is vanilla with pieces of reeses (best candy ever! That and Mr snickers. And goobers. And 3 musketeers.) and the other is chocolate ice with frozen fudge pieces and chocolate syrup with a little vanilla. I am drooling while writing this….ok time to go now….u can read the story now. I can feel ur impatience radiating thru the screen. I can hear u "Hurry up we don't care about ur candy addiction we want to hear more about scam. So go on read. Authors note over.**

.

He looked to see who spoke. It was the girl with the red hair from school.

"What? So I like vanilla. Get over it. Some people like the classics." She said defensively.

Now that he was closer to her he saw just how pretty she was. He could tell she was the type who didn't even realize how pretty she was. He was so fixated on her face that he jumped when she said something.

"Is that your ice cream? Cuz it's melting."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Thanks. My ice cream. Heh. Would have melted without you saving it." Why did he say that? Now she probably thought he was an idiot. He smirked inwardly. She would be the only one. He didn't even have to work hard to show what a genius he was. Not that he bragged about it. But don't try to call him stupid.

"Now it's melting on your hand."

"OH!"

"Timmy let's go." "Hey dude come on" "Lets go, you're holding us up."

"I'm coming! Go on without me." They were gone before he got the sentence out.

"'Scuse me. I need to get my ice cream? You're kinda in my way." This was weird for him. Even though he was young, he was cute and he knew it. A lot of the girls he knew had a crush on him or at least got flustered. She had no problem shoving him for her ice cream.

"Do you wanna go out with me later tonight?" Where had that come from? He just blurted it out.

"What?"

"Do you wanna go out with me?" his voice rising a bit. He was starting to get annoyed. Was she half deaf?

"Um. Sure. How about pizza and ice cream after?"

"Ok." He said quickly before she could change her mind. "Should we just meet at Vic's?

"Sure. See you at 6?"

"Ok. See you then." Should he just walk away? This was awkward. "Bye."

**Scam home 5:00**

Timmy went to borrow some of his dad's hair gel he figured he could probably create that tousled look that older girls like on boys.

"What are you doing with my stuff?"

Timmy froze as Thomas's shadow loomed over him.

. . . . 

**Ok that was a cruel ending but not as bad as when he beat him was it? O and I forgot to tell you last chapter. What Martha said in Spanish was go suck a dick and Timmy replied did you really just say that. Btw this weekend I will be releasing at least 4 chapters. Also after I finish scam I might work on oneshots and then do a backround story for sam, jerry alex or clover. Maybe even Sheila or Michael from the true mission. Pick one or more I might just put a poll up.**


	6. How to defend a girl's honor

**Totally Spies does not belong to me. It belongs to marathon. I really don't see why this needs to be said every time. I mean really its obviously it doesn't belong to us.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"What are you doing with my stuff?" Thomas repeated the question.

"I have a date. I wanted to look good." He braced himself for the incoming pain.

But it didn't come.

"My son has his first date. Wow. Son you have the Scam genes. You don't need to do a thing to look good."

"Uhhh. Thanks dad."

"So where are you taking her"

"We're going for pizza at Vic's, then ice cream."

"Nice. Want a little money?"

"Sure" Timmy knew his allowance could cover it but took the money any way.

His dad turned to leave but the turned back. "Timmy…

"Yeah?"

"If you see me in town, don't tell your mom. I'm working on something for our anniversary."

"Ok." He wondered what his dad was doing that it had to be taken care of a month early. Whatever. He needed to get ready.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Vic's Pizza 5:58 p.m.**

Timmy came a few minutes early in case she was someone who liked to be early.

"You're early." A voice. Her voice. How could he ask her out and forget to ask her name. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He had just been referring to her as her or The Girl. She probably thought he was a 6th grade skirt chaser who asked girls out without caring about their names.

"Hello? You blink out a lot don't you? I do that too. It gets on my friends nerves when they want to play sports or go shopping." 

"Yeah…" He tried to figure out her name.

"So Tim do you want to, I don't know, go in?"

"Yeah sorry. Let's go. What kind of pizza do you like?"

"I'm a classic everywhere. Cheese or pepperoni. You?"

"Let's get a half 'n' half."

"Perfect."

**. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ……………………………………………………………..**

**Outside ice cream place 7:00**

Timmy and Sam (he found out when she was telling him a story where her mom was telling here to clean her room. "SAMANTHA GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THAT BOOK AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM BEFORE- I'm doing it mom) were licking their cones (both vanilla) when some idiot called out "Come be my bitch, bitch!" Sam just sent him the finger and said to Timmy "Let's go." and started walking faster. He would've gone along if the moron hadn't told her to "leave that little brat and come with me!" The little brat comment triggered the moment his dad said it for the first time when timmy was just 4.

"Stop. Talking. To. Her. And don't call me anything but your nightmare."

"Timmy, forget it." Sam whispered.

"MAKE ME BRAT! BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT! BRATTY MCBRAT!

That was when Timmy lunged at the kid only a year older than him.

**. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Ok so I took some liberties with this story like the fact that Scam is older than Sam not the same age. But it makes for a better story. Some of you are probably wondering why I **_**STILL **_**haven't killed off something big is going to happen next chapter and the 2 after. Actually I will need some suggestions for a Thomas torture scene or 2. so bring em in especially Ivy who who said to definitely come to her if I needed help with that.**


	7. Lovestruck

**Totally Spies does not belong to me. Belongs to Marathon.**

………………………………………………………………………

**Outside Sam's house 7:30**

Timmy and Sam were laughing hysterically as ran up the sidewalk. The kid, even though he was only 13 or so, had been so drunk it wouldn't have even been a fair fight. Actually it wouldn't have been a fair fight if it was him and a preschooler. Timmy just blew him off. After of course he took an ugly picture of the guy. Might come in handy at school in a couple weeks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's note: I am against underage drinking. I am not trying to promote it cuz it's really bad and it can mess up ur brain development. Even if you're the age or over age drink if u want but don't get drunk. I think we have all seen the news stories about drunken girls and boys. Driving off the road or killing someone blah blah blah. So...Uh drink safely or I will kick ur butt lol. **

**...........................................................................................................................**

Now they were at her door unsure of what to do.

"So…I had a great time with you"

"Same here. You're really fun to hang out with. At school I used to think…nah it's not important."

"No, what? What did you think?"

She seemed embarrassed but answered the question anyway. "Even when you with your friends, everyone kinda thought you felt you were better than everyone. I mean you come from a perfect family! Your mom is pretty. Your dad is cute for a guy his age…"

"Wow."

"I'm sorry! I actually really like you now I just used to think-"

"I'm not mad. I knew everyone thought that. You're the first girl to ever bring it up. That's really cool that you speak your mind."

"Wow other boys would've been upset or something…"

"You're going to learn very quickly I'm different from other boys."

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Scam household 8:00**

Timmy couldn't stop smiling on the way home, when he said hi to his parents and told them he see the tomorrow, when he took a shower, when he went to bed…she was awesome. Amazing. And she didn't even know it.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**THE END! I know this was short but something came up yesterday and I didn't get to put in 2 regular sized chapters. So now I will release 4 smaller ones then go back to normal. The next 5 or so chapters are gonna be warm and fluffy but something big is gonna happen but chapter 15 or so something huge will happen. And yes it has to do with Thomas. But when that big thing happens i will need torture scenes!**


	8. Made for loving you

**Totally Spies does not belong to me. It belongs to Marathon.**

………………………………………………………………………

"So, you really think _Kiss_ is better than the _Beatles_?" Sam asked incredulously.

"No. I just said I like their lyrics more than the Beatles. Come on Kiss is so much better. Listen". He sang:

"I was made for loving you, baby  
You were made for loving me  
And I can't get enough of you, baby  
Can you get enough of me

Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes  
Feel the magic  
There's something that drives me wild  
And tonight, we're gonna make it all come true  
'Cause girl, you were made for me  
And girl, I was made for you"

"Ok, Kiss is better."

………………………………………………………………………

"Why are you ripping the chocolate into little pieces? I want them in big pieces!"

"That's what you get when I say I want soft green polish on my toes and you pick red!" She stuck out her tongue. He kissed her. She looked at him softly. Then Timmy smeared some nail polish on her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I really think she's the one, man." Timmy told his best friend Michael Denev.

"He's funny and smart-" Sam said to Clover and Alex.

"-And sweet and cool-"

"And fun…"

"**And just awesome!"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

**I know it was a short chapter probably the shortest so far but hey I missed 2 yesterday now I am rushing to release 4 today to make up for it. It was cute though right? I was trying to just do diff scenes with them hanging out. I wish I knew someone who was good at art or could like animate something so we could turn this into a mini movie. Ok I am getting ahead of myself but it would be cool. And that last part was them talking to their friends, saying the exact same things about each other. The last sentence in bold "and just awesome." Was them saying at the same time. It was probably really confusing. And a surprise cameo from Michael! Hehe. The next few chapters are gonnan be (most likely) warm and fluffy cuz something bad is gonna happen soon. And it kinda has to do with Sheila! Sorta. Not exactly. Well u will see. It was so cute when tim**


	9. Fun in the hallways

**Totally Spies does not belong to me. Totally spies belong to marathon.**

………………………………………………………………………

**First day of 7****th**** grade 9:00**

Timothy (that's what he was going by now.) smiled when he felt a hand massage his neck. He grabbed it and spun around ready to lean down and kiss her.

"Sam-" Thank God he hadn't kissed her. It wasn't Sam. "Who are you?"

"I'm going to be your newest girlfriend."

"Thanks, but I already have one. In fact I am going to see her right now"

"I'm Mandy and you're not going to see your "girlfriend" cuz she is right here."

"Look _Mandy_, I already have one her name is Sam, now move so I can go see her."

She wouldn't budge so he gently pushed her out of the way. No point in getting in trouble on the first day.

"SAM'S A DORK YOU KNOW! YOU'LL GET TIRED OF HER" she called out to him. Timothy ignored her and kept walking.

There she was. Green tank top, black Capri pants, her hair tumbling down her back. Her back was to him since she was at her locker. Of course, she was organizing all her stuff already. Timothy put his hand next to her head and whispered in her ear "How was London?" That was where Sam's family had gone for the last month of summer and he had missed her so much. Emailing was different that being able to run his hand thru her hair or see her ivory skin.

"It was great except it was missing something…"

"What?"

"Brad Pitt."

"Funny."

"I know"

He leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him with a hand to his chest. Wow he had been working out or something while she was gone.

"The school doesn't allow PDA"

He kissed her anyway.

………………………………………………………………………

**OK short one again. i felt like you guys deserved a nice happy ending for a chapter after the cliffhangers I have given you and will definitely be giving u that is an excuse the real reason is because I am trying to catch up on the chapters I missed goofing off watching The next few chapters are basically going to be scam/sam going thru 7****th**** grade and stuff. So have fun reading!**


	10. Gonna get caught

**Totally Spies does not belong to me. Totally Spies belongs to Marathon.**

………………………………………………………………………

**A 7****th**** grade homeroom 9:05 Monday**

Sam went and tried on a sundress. She looked Minnie Mouse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's note:**

**Catch the reference? **

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

"Tell me how I look" She demanded of the boy waiting outside.

"Where's Mickey?"

Sam groaned. This would take forever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Timothy was walking thru the mall looking for something for his parents' anniversary. Also he just wanted a present for Sam. They had been dating for 2 months and he just wanted to get her something nice.

He glanced into a trendy store and saw Sam. With a boy and Minnie Mouse costume.

He sneaked in hear what they were saying.

"Tell me how I look"

"Where's Mickey?"

She groaned

"Sam you're my cousin! Am I supposed to say you look beautiful or something"

Thank god.

"Timothy? What are you doing?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ha ha tim got caught! What do you think is going to happen? Finally! Never again will I goof off when I should be working on the story. Yeah that's probably not true but I can try!**


	11. Boys cry too

**Totally Spies does not belong to me. It belongs to Marathon.**

**Scam household.**

He couldn't believe it. She had dumped him. Well not dumped she just said she needed some "time". Basically she dumped him. He should've just trusted her.

"Timothy? You home? I'm back from work! Oh he's probably with Samantha." He heard his mother get ready to start dinner. She was much happier now that their life seemed better. Thomas had stopped drinking and hardly ever hit her and never hit Timothy anymore. He was always so happy. He said work was much easier since he had gotten a new secretary the month before

"Timothy hey! What do you want for…" her voice trailed off when she saw him. Hair knotty and limp, eyes empty and red as if he had been crying. "What happened?"

"It's over. She dumped me."

When Martha heard this she rushed over wrapped her arms around him. They sat down and she had him tell her everything. Then she called Thomas and asked him to bring home dinner because Timothy was going thru a crisis and she couldn't cook. Thomas was surprisingly agreeable and brought home pizza and they all watched a movie and ice cream out of the carton together.

He just laid in his bed thinking about her.

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

Her soft skin.

_Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing_

_Her comfort when he was mad or sad._

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

How he felt when he realized she actually liked him.

_Breathing life, waking up  
My eyes open up_

Her.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh, how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I adore you  
Ohhhh The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bet you weren't expecting me to break them up! Don't worry they gonna get back together chapter after next! I just wanted to something to shake up the story a bit. Plus I am wasting time time till the really big thing happens! And guess what! 2 of u get to find out ahead of time! I will tell my first 2 reviewers what the really big thing is!**


	12. Sorrow

**Totally Spies does not belong to me.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sam's house.**

She regretted dumping him. If it were reversed she would've done the same thing. And he would've just laughed it off. But she had to make it a big deal. The hurt in his eyes made it worse. As soon as the words popped out she knew she didn't mean it. Usually by now they would have made plans to hang out at one of their houses since it was raining.

_Hear what you're not saying, _

_It's driving me crazy.  
It's like we stopped breathing in this room.  
We're both the last to be leaving,_

She wanted to go to his house and take it all back. But if he called she didn't want to miss it.

_I know what you're thinking,  
I wish you'd make your move._

It was driving her insane. Maybe she should call! But if he called he would get a busy signal and think she was talking to other guys or something.

_It's  
much too quiet in here.  
I wanna disappear.  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here,_

She went to the bathroom and turned on the water in she shower as hot as she could in her clothes still like she could melt off everything and it would go back to normal. And he would be right out there smiling.

Sam knew she needed to fix things with him. The sorrow piercing and re-piercing her heart told her so.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The song from the chapter before this one is comatose by skillet awesome song! This song is quiet by demi lovato. I know you guys are hating me for breaking them up but it will all turn out well in the next chapter. sorry for some reason FF copied 11. anyway yeah**


	13. Reunion

**Totally Spies does not belong to me. Totally Spies belongs to Marathon.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sam's house. Sunday 1:00 P.M.**

He couldn't believe he was doing this. It was crazy thing to do. But it was out of love. He wasn't sure if she would love it or hate it. It was raining so hard but Timothy knew it needed to be done. He ran to the door pressed the bell a couple of times and ran to the end of the driveway. He knew her parents weren't home.

"_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want  
We can stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

That...

you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable

We could run forever if you wanted to  
And i would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We have done all these things

I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable"

"Sam I love you!"

Sam rushed out. Weird she was already soaked. She must have come out earlier.

Her kiss said it all. She loved him too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok that was so cheesy that I felt like I needed some nacho chips. Even the song. It was a runner up song cuz i forgot the actually song I wanted to use. Inseparable by the jonas brothers. Anyway u can put the tissues away. Actually maybe you shouldn't chapter after next might be tearjerker/rage inducer.**


	14. The Start of The Really Big Thing

**Totally Spies does not belong to me.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Scam household 6:00 P.M.**

"You know Thomas, You and Timothy should go fishing or go somewhere this weekend! I mean his birthday's coming up. June 17th."

"What? Mom, me and Sam just got back together!"

"Timothy it's May now you got back together in December."

"It's been that long?"

"Yes and stop pouting. You're too old for that."

He stuck his tongue out and she threw a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

Thomas, who hadn't spoken the whole time said "Sure why not. It will be good for us to have some quality time."

"Dad I thought you would be on my side! Besides isn't your school having prom this weekend?"

"Yeah but I can have the vice principal supervise it. Plus there are other teachers who I could pay overtime. Now get packing."

"Yes Sergeant Scam, sir!" Timothy replied sarcastically.

"At ease."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**That weekend 6:00 A.m.**

"Why do we need to get up so early?"

"That's when the fish are biting son."

Fishing with his dad had been surprisingly not too bad. It was a little weird like once when Thomas thought Timothy was asleep started talking on the phone in a hushed but loving voice that was usually reserved for Martha. But when Timothy sat up and asked if he could to her his dad nervously replied "Oh she's really tired. Had a hard day at the hospital today. You should call her tomorrow morning" Other than times like that it hadn't actually been that bad.

Timothy swore under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing dearest daddy!"

"You know sarcasm is bad for-"

His sentence was cut off when a huge man with a metal baseball bat came out of the water and knocked him and Timothy unconscious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Really Big Thing has begun! And guess what it will last "till roughly chapter 18- 19. AND THOMAS WILL BE DYING SOMEWHERE AROUND CHAPTER 25. EXCITING. HEHE U HAVE TO WAIT TILL 2MORROW CUZ THIS WAS MY 2****ND**** CHAPTER TODAY! Maybe I will make u wait till Monday! Just kidding that would mess up my system.**


	15. Confuzzlement

**Totally Spies does not belong to me.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eileen Vale's house in the desert in Nevada 6:03 P.M**

Timothy woke in restraints. Thick ropes that you use when tying down a small boat on his feet, and more on his hands. _What the he-_

"Mom the cute one's awake." A girl with long brown hair said.

"Finally he's been asleep for 12 hours."

At this Timothy bristled. "Yeah I was asleep. I wasn't knocked unconscious by a 300 pound hit man or anything" he said sarcastically.

The brown-haired girl (TBH) replied irriatatedly "Actually Franco is 259 Lb."

"Yeah that makes me feel _so _much better."

"You're a lot less annoying when you're sleep."

"Oh sorry that I'm not the most pleasurable person to be around right now. I don't know why I'm not jumping for joy about being kidnapped. Who wouldn't be ecstatic?"

"Some boys would be happy to have a pretty girl keeping them company."

"You're not my girlfriend, so no I'm not happy." Then something dawned on him. "Where's my dad?"

"Oh I'm taking very good care of him" the mother of TBH said, grinning evilly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Police Station 6:00**

"Look lady your husband and your kid probably just wanted to stay a little longer and forgot to tell you."

"Maybe my husband would do that, but my son and I are very close and he has called me every day since they left. Something's wrong."

"When they are officially missing for 24 hours call us again."

Martha couldn't believe that they turned her away like that. She grimly nodded when she realized what she had to do. She went home to prepare. She would do whatever it took to rescue her family from whatever scum had them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. What do you think Martha is gonna do. How Thomas is being taken care of by Eileen? Questions questions…**

**hehe. The next chapter might be interesting… or I can kill off everyone and end the story by saying blood and gore was everywhere and everyone was dead. The end. Lol just kidding. Or am I…..I am. But maybe not. Ok das enough or is it?**


	16. Search and Capturement

**Totally Spies does not belong to me.**

**Sam's house. 7:00**

Timothy's mother had just told Sam that she thought something had happened to him and Thomas on their trip and the police didn't believe her so she was going to go up there to check herself. Sam could tell by the sinking feeling in her heart that something was definitely wrong. She ran to the phone and dialed the Scam's number.

Martha gasped when she heard what Sam wanted. "No. It's too dangerous."

"If you don't let me go I will either hitchhike or take the bus there. And you know what kind of weird characters I might run into…"

"Fine you can come. But what about your parents? I mean it's probably nothing but I don't think they would be happy."

"They already said yes."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Martha's car on the way to the fishing resort. 8:30 P.M.**

Sam's parents actually hadn't said she could go. She had told them she was going to Clover's. They bought it and hadn't bothered calling because she went there all the time and likewise. Same with Alex.

"So is there anyone who might not like Thomas-"

Martha looked at her.

"-Mr. Scam."

"Not that I know of. Sam this isn't CSI or some detective show."

"I know. I know."

They drove in silence for a little while longer. Finally they stopped.

"This is where Thomas told me they were."

They looked around and saw the cabin that was Timothy and Thomas's. They then saw the boat just sitting there overturned floating. And the tracks of what looked like two bodies that were dragged in the dirt…

"Get in the car we're following those tracks the best we can."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours later they were somewhere in Nevada, in the desert.

"Mrs. Scam there's a house. Why don't we go talk to anyone that lives there?"

"I don't know…Something looks…off with it."

Sam was already walking.

A pretty lady with brown hair opened the door. Her face twisted with shock and then anger.

"**You're going to regret coming here."**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Oh yeah! The really big thing! What do you think will happen? Tired so not much to say! Just thanks for reading this far and thanks to all my reviewers.**


	17. The Really Big Thing Chapter

**Totally Spies doesn't belong to me.**

…

**Eileen Vale's house**

"What?" Martha said confused. Who was this person?

The woman swung her hand out and struck Martha. "Leave My Thomas alone! He doesn't love you! He'll divorce you in a moment if I say so."

"What are you talking about? How do you know my husband?" Martha replied as she stumbled.

"He's only your husband in the sense of the word, bitch."

"I'm only going to say this once. _**Where is Thomas?**_"

"If you really want to see him come with me."

Sam stopped Martha saying "Mrs. Scam obviously there's something wrong here. This crazy woman hits you and tells you your husband doesn't love you and then she's willing to take you to him? Let's go get the police!"

"Sam its fine. Stay here."

Then she left. Sam followed anyway.

…

Martha followed The Woman (she didn't get her name) down hallways and then down some stairs. She had the creepiest feeling of dread in her chest.

"You want to see your "husband"? Here he is." She opened the door and shoved Martha in, locking it from the outside.

Martha was shocked when she saw Thomas with crusting blood on his face, scratches and bruises all over his naked body and one of his arms was sticking out in an odd angle. He was unconscious and tied to a cold metal chair.

She realized how they were in the situation. Thomas was cheating on her with this woman, a complete psycho, who was angry he hadn't divorced Martha and kidnapped him and-

"TIMOTHY! THOMAS WAKE UP! WHERE'S OUR SON?"

Thomas didn't move. She felt rage, sorrow, and fear swell up in her.

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SUCH A JACKASS CHEATING ON ME WE WOULDN'T BE HERE" she cried out. She went hysterical. She couldn't stop herself as she flung herself onto him and couldn't stop hitting him and swearing and crying.

"Shhh. Mrs. Scam, pull it together."

"Sam?"

"I followed you and the door unlocks from the outside. I found Timothy and he's doing a lot better than Thomas looks. He says that he's been stealing food in the night for him and Thomas and that's what's been keeping them alive. He told me to tell you that he's planning on escaping with Thomas tonight and that we should go."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not leaving them here."

"Mrs. Scam-"

"I think the lady said she wants to stay. And that's fine by me. It's harder to kill a moving target.

They turned around and saw The Woman and a girl who they assumed was her daughter. The Woman was holding a gun and the girl a horse whip.

"Who are you?"

"Since you're dying soon it won't hurt to tell you. Eileen Vale, the woman that Thomas actually loves. You're just standing in our way. As soon as you're gone we can get married."

"What did you do to my son?"

"Oh I kept him company." Said the girl, looking at Sam "My name is Sheila and your _ex-_boyfriend is a great kisser. It didn't take us long to get comfortable once I got him to stop yammering about you."

Sam was ready to kill her. She reached in her back pocket and inwardly smiled when she found what she was looking for. Martha saw Sam reach for something and kept Eileen and Sheila distracted.

"If Thomas loved you why didn't he just divorce me for you?"

"We're waiting 'till I get a different job. He doesn't want people to look at me in the wrong light because I'm his secretary."

Martha chuckled inwardly knowing he just didn't want to look bad dating and marrying his secretary right after divorcing his wife and child. Knowing Thomas, he would just toss this woman away.

Suddenly the gun was knocked from Eileen's hand and split in half. Sam chuckled and put a lipstick tube back in her pocket.

Everyone was stunned except for Sam who tackled Sheila and grabbed her whip. She was ready to start beating Sheila with it when Martha stopped her saying to Eileen "We fight. If we win you leave us and the boys alone. Vice versa."

Eileen smirked thinking it would be simple to beat these two.

"GO"

All 4 sprung into action.

Martha registered that Sam had good self defense skills, better than anyone her age Martha had met.

She turned her attention back to Eileen who was charging toward her fiercely. Eileen tried to attack with her fist but Martha ducked so Eileen's hand hit the wall sending a shock of pain thru her arm. Martha knocked Eileen to the floor with legs, sending Eileen skidding across the floor into Sheila. Eileen was unconscious and Sam ran out of the run to go get Timothy.

When she saw him and she couldn't help kissing him. Then she heard a scream and thought Eileen was awake again.

"Here are the keys. Go get your dad. The car is in that clearing in the back of the house.

Then she ran.

He looked at her running away. God he had missed her so much. She was so pretty and smart and strong-

_Stop thinking about Sam. You need to get Dad._

He had finally figured out why they were even here. That stupid girl Sheila told him. He couldn't believe how selfish his dad had been. If he hadn't such a cheating jerk Martha and Sam wouldn't be risking their lives to save him and Thomas. When he got to the room Thomas was in he just stared at him, not sure if he really wanted to save him or not. His and Martha's life would be so much easer without Thomas…

…

**I don't know what it is with me and cliffhangers I just like them. sorry I made you guys wait so long to see what would happen. I just needed a break. But now I am all refreshed. I feel good. Tell me if you liked or didn't like this chapter. What can I do to make it better? Should tim save Thomas or take him. A hint about the next 2 chapters: Sam and Tim's relationship will be strained.**


	18. The Beginning and The End

**Totally Spies does not belong to me.**

…**...**

**Hospital June 28 1:00 A.M**

"Are they going to be alright?" That was the first question Martha asked when she saw the doctor. Even though it was all Thomas's fault she still cared about him. He _had _given her a wonderful son.

"The boy will be fine. Just a few bruises. You can take him home. The man will recover but it seems that he has been kicked brutally in the stomach and flung against a wall. There's internal bleeding going on so we will have to perform surgery on him. Also he's very malnourished. It seems as if he only ate and drank enough to keep him alive. Do we have your permission to do surgery?"

She was about to say "Let him die" but changed her mind. Timothy needed a father.

"Go ahead."

…**...**

**Hospital after the surgery.**

"Good news Mrs. Scam. The surgery went well. We think he'll be ok."

"Thank goodness. Can I see him?"

"The _anesthesia has worn off so yes."_

_She quickly walked to his room. Thomas looked grateful to see her._

_"Hey honey. The doctors said I should be ok after a few days here."_

_"Mmm-hmmm."_

_"How's our boy?"_

_"Fine."_

_"That's good. I-"_

_"Thomas I'm divorcing you. And I'm getting a restraining order against you for me and MY son."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. I have had enough. I put up with it when Timothy was little but now that he's older I've had ENOUGH. You're selfish, inconsiderate, and an all around jerk. I should've called off the wedding when you first started hitting me when we were engaged."_

_"Babe I'm-"_

_"I'M NOT FINISHED! Don't babe me. And your fake sorry's aren't going to help you now. Here are the papers. Now sign them."_

_Thomas sneered. "Oh please. What are you going to do with out me?"_

_"I guess you've forgotten. I have a job. I'm a NURSE. You can keep the house. The only reason I encouraged you two to go fishing was so I could go look at an apartment for me Timothy which I already put a payment on. We've already moved out."_

_"Have you even asked OUR son who he wants to live with?"_

_"Do you really need to ask who he wants to live with? It's over Thomas. A nurse will stay with you when you get home from 8 A.M to 10 P.M." Then she turned on her heel and walked out._

_…_

_"Mom I know we've lived here for 3 months already but…this is awesome!"_

_Martha laughed giddily. "I'm so happy you like it. Oh and Sam called 3 times. She says it's incredibly important. Meet her at the Ice cream place at 6."_

_"It's 5:30. I'll just go now."_

_"Don't spoil your dinner or you're in big trouble."_

_"What? I'm sorry I can't hear you! Say it again. Oh well tell me when I come home"_

_Martha laughed and shook her head. That boy was too cute for his own good._

_…_

_When he got there Sam was early._

_"Hey what's up?"_

_She looked worried. "Nothing. Well, a lot. I have something to tell you."_

_"Oh my God you're leaving me for another woman." he joked._

_Sam smiled faintly. "Nope."_

_"Well what is it?"_

_"Ok you know that I love you. And that if I could stop this I totally would. This totally sucks."_

_"Sam your babbling." She always said the word totally a lot when she was nervous._

_"Well… I'm…" her voice trailed off. Now he was really concerned._

_"You're what. Are you sick?"_

_"Yeah but not in the way you're thinking."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm moving to Beverly Hills."_

_…..._

_Betcha weren't expecting that one huh? Poor Tim And Sam. Don't worry they will stay together. Well. For now. I know ur all happy Martha Finally divorced Thomas right? Trust me that wont be his last appearance. In fact ur hate (I hope.) for him will increase even more! If I'm a good writer it will anyway. So obviously Tim saved Thomas. But at least Thomas suffered. I know in earlier chapters I said he would die around chapter 18. but the story didn't want him to die at chapter 18 cuz my fingers just kept on typing and typing. Hint for the next couple of chapters: tim's going to have nightmares about what happened. I told u there would be torture scenes. I just didn't say when. O and something will happen to Martha but she wont die. And while she is in the hospital you will hate Thomas even more._


	19. The Start of Something New

**Totally Spies does not belong to me. **

…

**Ice cream place.**

"You know my parents are lawyers and they felt that Beverly Hills would be good for me. So that's where they decided we should move. I'm moving at the end of this summer."

"But its July now."

"They knew for a long time. They just didn't tell me until this morning. I'll be starting high school at Beverly Hills High.

…**..**

**August 25****th**** Sam's house 12:03 P.M.**

Gabriella watched with satisfaction as the movers took her prized antique vase into her car without breaking it. Sam's dad was instructing some other workers about the leather couch. Sam was documenting all the items being moved. Timothy was standing in the middle of the chaos pouting. After two hours of this Gabriella and her husband went to check the upstairs to make sure everything was gone. Finally he and Sam were alone.

"You know I have to leave." He was silent.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be"

"Oh, so leaving me is just that easy for you, huh?" Timothy finally said. To be more accurate shouted.

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah? Well I did."

"Why are you being so difficult? I'm only like an hour away by bus or car! This isn't even my choice!"

" You're 9.04 miles away, 14.56 kilometers, 572,774.4 inches, 47,731.2 feet, 1,454,846.976 centimeters, or 15,910.4 yards away. Take your pick. They all equal the same thing."

She looked at him in amazement. "You took the time to look up all that?"

"It's just math."

"I have something for you."

"What?"

Of course as most cheesy romantic books or movies go…she kissed him.

…**...**

"So how's it going? When Mandy moved last year it was hard." Michael said.

Timothy looked at Michael like he was insane. "Yeah Mandy was a _real _keeper " he said sarcastically.

"Yeah I miss her dude." Michael replied oblivious to the sarcasm.

"Sam and I are still together. We just hang out on the weekends. I'm fine with that."

"Dude aren't you worried she's cheating on you?"

"Nah. If Sam didn't like me anymore she's the type that would break up with me."

"Hey girls have many sides to them. You just need look into their eyes or under their clothes..." he faltered and his eyes took on a glazed look.

"Michael shut up."

…

Timothy got ready for his weekend date with Sam. They were just going to hang out at the mall. He pulled on some black jeans with a black t-shirt and ran his hand thru his hair, not bothering to comb it. Sam didn't care about stuff like that.

"Mom, I'm leaving! Be back in a few hours!"

"Ok dear. But first tell me how I look."

"Uhh…Ok" Timothy wondered why his mom wanted to know that.

"Well?"

"Whoa."

"So I look good?" Good wasn't even the word to describe it. She was wearing a purple dress that dipped in the chest modestly. It had spaghetti straps and it was silhouetted dress that fit perfectly. Her skin glowed. Her not quite red hair tumbled down her shoulders in waves. If she weren't his mom she would be hot.

"Yeah. But why are you all dressed up?"

"You're not the only one who has a date tonight" she replied gleefully. "I'm going out to dinner with one of the doctors from the hospital. I wanted to look nice… You know this is my first date since you're father…"

"You look great!"

"Thank you. Don't forget I made you an appointment with that psychiatrist Dr. Lewis."

"Mom I'm fine. Those are just simple nightmares"

"I just want to make sure. I mean you and you're dad _did _go through a lot at that woman's house."

"DROP IT OK!" He had never spoken in that tone to his mother since he had ended up in the hospital when he was younger.

"Timothy Zachary Scam You will never speak to me in that way again. I am your mother and this is my home and don't you forget it. Understood?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

…

After he and Martha made up Timothy dashed out of the apartment to meet Sam at the mall.

"Hey there you are! I bought you something!"

He grinned "Hey Sam. What'd ya get me?"

"Curly fries."

Timothy batted his eyelashes "I wouldn't want to ruin my figure. I mean I've been doing so well on my diet…" He said in a falsetto voice.

"Don't worry I won't tell your trainer."

"Thanks. No drink?"

"Don't be greedy!"

He stuck out his tongue. "So where we going?"

"Mom gave me some money and I conned some off of Dad, So we're going to a clothing store and you can tell me how great I look when I try on clothes"

"Or I could ditch you and go flirt with the cashier at the electronics store."

"Oh shut up" She replied playfully smacking him.

"Sam?" They turned at the sound of a third voice.

"Oh! Hi David." Sam's eyes glazed over slightly.

"I thought that was you! What's up? Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Timothy."

"Her _boyfriend_." He cut in glowering at "David". Maybe Sam couldn't tell but this guy liked her.

"Oh. You never told me you had a boyfriend all those times we talked, Sam" Timothy raised his eyebrows at this. All those times we talked?

"I didn't think it was big deal. Lots of girls have boyfriends. I didn't feel the need to show him off."

"That's…interesting. See you tomorrow." David said giving Timothy one last look Timothy just glared back.

"You don't have school tomorrow. Tomorrow's Sunday."

"Oh me, Clover, and Alex are hanging out with David and his friends tomorrow at the park. No biggie."

"Ok."

"By the way, why were you so rude to him? You hardly said anything. You just stood there scowling."

"He likes you."

"So a lot of girls like you! Do I stand there silently glaring at them?"

"No you intimidate them the girl way."

"The girl way?"

"You just say little stuff or purposely get her name wrong while you make backhanded compliments and stuff."

"I do not."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh shut up."

"OK."

"You know what? I'm ready to go home."

"I'll walk you to the bus stop."

"No I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"Bye"

"See ya."

…

The next day He felt bad about how they ended their date. Maybe he had overreacted a bit. After all he had never had any reason to think Sam was untrustworthy before.

"Hi Mrs. Scam. I want to surprise Sam. Could you tell me which park she's at?"

"Of course Timothy. It's so nice to hear from you." She told him where the park was and he quickly got his mom to drive him there.

"I'll be right back Mom. I just need to give the flowers to Sam to apologize."

"Ok I'll be here."

He saw a flash of Sam's red hair and walked in that direction. Suddenly she was out of his vision. He saw her one of her friends, the dumb blonde.

"Hey do you know where Sam is?"

She smirked. Clover never liked him because she had tried to get his attention when he was with Sam and he completely ignored her.

"Oh she's right behind that tree talking to Alex. Knock yourself out."

He walked back there and heard Sam's giggle so he knew she was close by. Then He saw it. One of the most horrid sights. Sam was kissing David.

…

**What did you think of this chapter? I think it was my longest. Sorry I took so many days to release it. been busy. SO excited. School will be done on the 15! So what should I work on in the story?**


	20. Disaster Strikes

**Totally Spies does not belong to moi**

…

He dropped the flowers and coolly stalked away from still lip locked couple. Clover was still smirking away. _"Yeah I bet she's happy to see her perfect best friend's boyfriend who rejected her come out looking like the fool." _He sent a threatening glare but empty glare towards her. They both knew he wouldn't do anything.

"Hey Haley what's wrong?" Martha said concerned as he slammed into the car. She nicknamed him Haley because if she had a girl that's what she wanted to name her.

"I thought you would have taken a lot longer than that."

"Nothing lets ho." Realizing his mistake he quickly corrected himself. "I mean go."

"Uh-huh." She replied giving him a sidelong glance. He would tell her soon enough. That's how it worked with them. He would let whatever was bothering him stew for awhile and tell her later.

…**..**

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Ahahaahahahahahahahahahahaaa I feel like babbling so Imma babble and u will read. I just wanted to comment on my awesome use of the word sidelong. But I've only seen it in books I mean why don't ppl use the word sidelong in everyday convo? I mean the word is awesome. Has anyone ever givin u sidelong glances? maybe someone has given me one but I don't think so. Sidelong just sounds better than looking out of the corner of the eye. Ok author out. I kno enjoyed this as much as did. Expect more authors notes. BTW I JUST SAW KNIGHT AND DAY AND I SWEAR I LOVE IT. I NEVER SAW IT BEFORE BUT NOW I SEE THE TOM CRUISE APPEAL.

…**..**

"Can we go home?"

"I moved your appointment to today.

"Not going."

"You'll be outta my house before you tell ME where you are and are not going."

He grunted in response. They drove there in silence. It was a nondescript building. Brick, couple of windows, swing open doors. Didn't look like the building of horrors he knew it would turn out to be.

"You getting out or what?"

"You're not coming?"

This is something you have to handle on your own. I love you Haley but this is something I can't hold your hand with. You have to do it yourself. If I hold your hand thru everything you won't be able to do anything yourself." Timothy hated the words and knew they were true. But this wasn't the right time. They were just nightmares everyone had nightmares. If you needed to go to a shrink just because you had nightmares everyone would be seeing them.

"Fine." He got out, slammed the door and strode into the Little Building of Horrors. (his "affectionate" name for the place so far.)

…

It went surprisingly well. The doctor was a woman. She seemed about 30 had a blonde pixie cut, who, no matter what he said kept a straight face or even seemed _amused_ when ever he tried to shock her.

"So have you been therapist long?"

"Awhile" Dr. Grey said amicably.

"Well you know what they say about female therapists don't you?"

"No but why don't you tell me." She said it like a statement not a question.

Timothy leaned forward. "They screw their patients and they're getting paid for it. If you're gonna try that with me I'll scream rape on your ass."

"I don't rape my patients. But I married one of them. Nice imagination though. So lets move on to the reason we're here."

"I don't know. You're going to have to ask God when you die. But I'm pretty sure the reason isn't so you can sit there robbing people."

"How do you know I'm not god?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You said that I would have to ask God. How do you know I'm not God?" She said it with a completely straight face as if she wasn't spitting a load of crock. She might be hard to crack. He didn't know what to say so he thought he would switch to another strategy. Silence. No matter what she said he would say nothing. At all.

"Spacing out or icing me out?"

Silence.

Instead of getting annoyed she just moved on. "I'll take that as an invitation to talk about your nightmares. Your mother said you've been having nightmares due to some tragedy that happened along time ago?"

Silence.

"My take is that it has something to do with your life right now. There has to be something that's been making you upset. There isn't any other reason why these would start up way after this thing happened."

Silence.

"I can see that you don't want to cooperate and I can't help you unless you let me. You can wait in the lobby until your mother comes to get you." She pressed a button the intercom and spoke into it. "Rhonda, please send in my next patient. I've finished earlier with this one than I thought I would." No one had ever dismissed Timothy like this. It felt strange being that…unimportant that someone could move on like from him like that. He realized he just one person out of billions.

"My dad abused me and mother. He cheated and I got kidnapped because of it. My girlfriend was there thru it all and I was suspecting she was cheating on me and today I got my confirmation."

Dr. Grey looked at him shocked at what came pouring out of his mouth. She regained her speech and looked him dead in the eye.

"Let's get started.

…

He smiled. Once again Martha was right. It made him feel better.

"How'd it go?" Timothy hadn't even heard Martha come in.

"G-" Wait. He couldn't let her know that what he was so strongly against he now…liked? Enjoyed?

"It was ok, I guess"

"Sure it was" giving him a knowing glance. Looking at Martha something seemed off. She was smiling and joking like she usually did, but something seemed forced.

"Timmy…" She hadn't called him that in years. "I just got back from the doctor's and I found out I…I-"

Her sentence was cut off by truck the came barreling into the driver's side of the car.

…

**I know what you're thinking. First time I've posted in over a month and I give you this? Sam cheating, tim having nightmares and now a car accident? Just wanted to give you the heads up. Things are going from bad to worse. O n Thomas is reappearing. Also I read my whole story so far on fanfiction. And I don't like the light I've put Sam in.i feel like ive made her seem like a stupid heartless cheating skank. I also don't like how ive made tim seem like some kind naughty angel. Everyone has a bad side and you kno what as much as er all love scam…he's a jerk. U might not like that I'm saying this but he's a jerk. So u will be seeing his jerky side more often and it wont all be just because of the tragedy and stff in his life. I hope u guys keep reading tho! BYE! Hope ur having a good summer!**


	21. Hospitals, Beers, Sex, and underwear

Totally Spies Does not belong to me. I wonder what'll happen If don't put this next time. Look at me the lil rebel.

…**.**

Timothy Scam was becoming too familiar with the hospital. The sterile smell. All of the white. He almost thought he was in heaven. Almost.

"Where's my mom?" No one was there.

"HELLO!" Finally a nurse popped her head in. Her eyes widened. "She quickly called the head nurse. "Elena! He's awake!" Elena rushed in.

"Where's Mom?" "Hush dear we need to get you to testing."

"WHERE'S MY FUCKING MOM?" Elena looked at him sternly. _Are all women able to use that look?_ "Sorry" he muttered.

"Martha's fine. Well as fine as she can be now that-"

"Now that what?" Elena looked at him, puzzled. "I thought she told you" looking at him with pity. "Told me what?"

She backed out of the room, the testing forgotten. "I'll wheel her in here."

A few minutes later just as she promised Martha was wheeled into the room. She had a cast on her left arm and leg. A bruise on the right side of her face. She smiled weakly. "Took you long enough to wake up. You've been unconscious for the last 3 days. Weird since I'm the one that took the impact."

"What happened and what is it that Elena knows that I don't?"

"You always did cut to the point. We were driving to a diner and your father was going to meet us he was late and he was speeding. His truck hit us." Timothy's anger overflowed as soon as he heard the words father and truck. "WHY WAS THAT BASTARD GOING TO MEET US? ARE YOU GOING BACK TO HIM. I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL RUN AWAY! I'll-

"Timothy." She hated swearing. "I am never going back to your father. Never. I wanted both of you there because I needed to tell you that I have cancer." 

"What?"

"I have cancer. I'm getting an operation that will save me for now but I only have a few years."

The reality of what had happened lately hit him hard. He lost his dad. He lost Sam. He had to move. He had a broken leg and for all he knew he could be disfigured forever. And now he was losing what was most important. His anchor. His mother.

"Go away. I want to be alone."

"We need to talk about this."

"I said GO AWAY" Martha looked at him stricken. The same expression she had when Thomas would yell at her. God, now he was turning into whom he hated most. Her face shut down and she wheeled out of the room.

…

**1:00 Timothy and Martha Scam's home.**

Timothy drunkenly opened the door to his home. Michael followed him in. A lot had happened after the hospital. He had started becoming a wild child. Going to Parties, drinking beer like fish drink water. _Do fish drink water if they live in it? _He thought. He had even lost his virginity to some wasted hot girl at a party last week. He always thought he would lose it to Sam. The thought of Sam sobered him up. "fat chance of that happening" he muttered under his breath.

"What? You nailed a fat chick?" Michael whooped. Obviously he had 10 too many beers.

"Sorry Michael you're going to have to go home. Timothy and I need to have a talk." Martha said as she calmly walked out of her room.

"Mom he's drunk out of his mind. How's he gonna get there. Damn you're slow."

Michael looked at Timothy. "You shouldn't talk to her like that. It'll ruin my chances of hooking up with a MILF." Timothy just looked at him. Michael stage whispered/slobbered in Timothy's Ear "Your mom is hot. Did she do any centerfolds when she was young?" Timothy shoved him off "Go to sleep on the floor in my room." He lumbered off like a drunk bear.

Martha looking at both of them "Go to bed. Michael I'll drive you home in the morning. She went into the kitchen, obviously expecting Timothy to follow her. He did.

"I know things are hard right now but you DO NOT just drink your life away. Do you know I got a call AT WORK from you school about you mouthing off to the teachers even swearing at them. AND you got in a fight."

He regarded her with boredom "My teachers are rude smug pigs who don't know anything about the subject they're teaching. I was just showing some cocky freshman who was boss.

"You're a sophomore."

"Don't be a bitch mom."

"DON'T YOU CONDESCEND DOWN TO ME." She screamed.

"I'M CONDESCENDING? WHATS CONDESCENDING IS SENDING ME TO A THERAPIST AND TELLING DAD OF ALL PEOPLE ABOUT YOUR-…"

"Say it."

"Your-…"

"GODDAMMIT JUST SAY IT" she screamed smacking the table.

"Your CANCER. ARE YOU HAPPY? CANCER!" the tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh Timmy." she said moving forward. He moved away and a bottle of wine fell out of his sweatshirt shattering on the linoleum. She looked at him and he stared right back, with defiance.

"You're just like him" she whispered, horrified.

"You know what" he said calmly, "Maybe it wasn't him. Did it ever occur to you that it was your fault? That maybe it doesn't have anything to do with him but it was you?"

SLAP! He could feel on his face where her hand was.

"Your father was, IS a psychopath who was selfish and only thought about himself. Pack you bags. I can't handle you. Your father found a boarding school that might straighten you out."

He was stunned. "You're sending me to military school?"

"Not military school. It's just a place so you can get away from all the bad influences and maybe me too. I just can't deal with you anymore. I give up. Martha calmly walked out of the kitchen. "And you better clean up that glass and wine on the floor. It'll be sticky tomorrow."

She slammed her door shut leaving him standing there. The door opened again and he looked hopefully until Michael walked out with nothing but Martha's black lace bra and red thong on. A note was pinned to him _Burn these for me._

…

**Hi everyone. I know I haven't posted in forever. But I was going thru im back baby! Since I think this was a pretty heavy chapter I tried to end it lightheartedly. Thomas will finally make an appearance in the next chapter which hopefully won't take 3 months to upload.**


End file.
